A device of the aforementioned kind finds application, for example, for docking a probe and a tester so that the probe is precisely positioned as a rule by a manipulator on the tester. The tester involved may be, for example, a system for grading integrated circuits (ICs) or wafers for function testing by the probe. To obtain true results it is necessary to advance the relatively heavy probe very near to the tester and to maintain it precisely in position there.
Known devices of this kind include a first mounting board arranged at the first means and a second mounting board arranged at the second means which in the docked condition of the means adjoin each other in a docking plane. The first mounting board is provided with a recess oriented inclined to the docking plane for engaging at least one peg shiftingly mounted on the second mounting board. The peg is shiftable between an open position and a docked position in the substantially groove-like recess. When docking the probe to the tester the peg in its open position gains access to the recess. With the aid of an actuator the peg can then be shifted into the docked position. Due to the recess being oriented inclined to the docking plane the first and second mounting board are mutually clamped when the peg is shifted from the open position into the docked position. To reliably clamp the first mounting board and the second mounting board, it is then necessary to apply relatively high docking forces by the actuator.
Known devices of the aforementioned kind are provided with an actuator including a lever-actuated rod gearing comprising a plurality of articulatedly interconnected push rods. The peg engaging the recess in the first mounting board is connected to the push rods so that when the push rods are moved by the lever the peg is moved from its open position into the docked position and vice-versa. Also known, instead of this mechanical rod actuator, is to provide a hydraulic or pneumatic actuator for shifting the peg between the open position and docked position.
The disadvantage of these known devices is the relatively bulky design of the actuator which is particularly unfavorable in conjunction with IC and wafer probe/tester docking as described above which usually takes place in a clean room or ultraclean environment. In addition, refitting the known devices with various push rods is relatively complicated. Also unsatisfactory is that due to the lever being actuated manually as a rule, it is not always the case that the docking forces are sufficient.